I Can't Wait to Be Queen
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: I was watching the lion king and teen wolf at the same time for whatever reason and this odd story popped into my mind. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


I can't wait to be king

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

"I'm not going in there by myself." Stiles whined.

"Don't be such a pussy." I growled.

"He's your brother. Why don't you go?" Stiles shot back at me trying to turn the spotlight on me.

"He's your lover." I turned the spotlight right back on him.

"Uh! I hate you so much for this!" Stiles growled. He turned and started walking towards the house then the front door opened and out stepped my older brother, Derek Hale. He glanced over at Stiles and then glared over at me. I heard Stiles' heart skip a beat. I raised my eyes to the sky and turned around, Scott and Allison did the same thing.

"Izabell." Derek growled. Uh oh. Derek never called me by my full name. Let's see if I can change the mood. I turned around with a smile on my face.

"Hello, big brother. Nice day, isn't it? Just thought we come by, see how you were doing. Do some training maybe." I smiled. Derek didn't smile back. Uh oh. He started walking down the porch steps towards us.

"I thought I told you to keep them away till I get the pack under controlled." Derek growled. "If you're going to be queen of the pack then listening is the first step."

"I know, Derek." I rolled my eyes.

"That mean listening to Stiles, Izzy." Stiles stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh, really, Stiles?" I said. "Well, in that case, you're fired."

"Sorry, but only the king or queen can do that." Stiles said, poking my nose.

"Well, she's the future queen." Allison stepped up to my side.

"Yeah, so you got to do what I tell you." I said, poking Stiles back.

"Not yet I don't." Stiles said as me and Allison turned our backs on him. "And whether you like or not, I think your shaping up to be a pathetic queen indeed." I turned my head sharply to him.

"Oh, yeah? Not the way I see it." I retorted. I leapt at Stiles making him jump back. "I'm going to be a mighty queen, so enemies beware." Stiles got up the courage and took a step towards me.

"I've never seen a queen of beasts with quite so little hair." Stiles chanted, plucking at my hair.

"I'm gonna be the main event like no queen was before. I'm brushing up on looking down,-" I transformed into my black fur werewolf form and puffed out my black chest. "-I'm working on my roar." I roared in Stile's face.

"Thus a rather uninspiring thing." Stiles said.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be queen." I sang. I ran off into the woods with everybody else behind me. I ran across the river to the other bank. Allison sat on the opposite bank in her white fur werewolf form while Stiles attempted to cross the river. He fell into the water and Allison and I laughed. Scott and Derek were on top of the riverbeds.

"Nobody saying do this." I sang.

"Now when I said that." Stiles tried to protested.

"No one saying be there." Allison sang.

"What I meant was." Stiles protested.

"No one saying stop that." I sang.

"What you don't realize," Stiles said.

"No one saying see here." Allison and I sang as we ran up the riverbeds and bolted through the forest.

"Free to run around all day. Free to do it all my way." My voice rang around me.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart." Stiles said behind me. I stopped and turned to face him, my blue eyes gleaming, his werewolf cat like yellow eyes meeting mine.

"Kings don't need advice from little pups for a start." Allison said, head butting Stiles in the side to make him fall into a puddle of mud. She came laughing over to my side.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out. Out of service, out of Cali, I wouldn't hang about, this child is getting wildly out of wing." Stiles said, coming out of the puddle and shook the mud off of him.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be queen. Everybody look left," I sang.

"Everybody look right." Allison added.

"Everywhere you look I'm standing spotlight." I said.

"Not yet." Stiles growled.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be queen."

"Oh, she just can't wait to be queen."

"Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!"


End file.
